A Tamara Pierce Fanfic
by devinous
Summary: A young boy with a mysterious past happens to run by Briar while running from the cops.But in that instant briar see's green magic cloaking the boy and relizes he has to track him down.Even as learns how to use it he is thrown into a world of adventure.
1. Briar's discovery

_I own none of the characters from the story and will try to keep made up characters to a minimum, mostly the main character and people from his flash backs, and the puppy, I like the puppy so I own him_

Briar was doing some last minutes trimmings on his _Shakkon _when he heard the quick patter of feet coming toward him. He looked up as a young boy raced around the corner, quickly followed by guards. "Stop," one of them cried. Suddenly Briar felt his _Shakkon_ shudder and bend toward the street as he boy raced past. As he looked around he realized all of other plants had done the same. Peering after the boy he saw green fire coming off him and flowing in all directions. "Magic" he muttered. Then he threw a rope of magic down the street and into the boy, so he could track him. After calming the plants he went to find Rosethorn.

I ran faster, knowing my destination was near. If I could get to the forest I would be safe, I could lose them, just like I always did. I rushed into the forest and followed the hidden trail I knew by heart. After a couple minutes I stopped. Sure enough the footsteps faded away as they gave up. I released the small starving puppy I had from my coat and petted it absently.

"Wait let me get this straight, you saw a boy, running away from the cops, that had plant magic."

"Pretty much," Briar agreed. They were all sitting around Discipline's dining table. Briar had come there to talk to Rosethorn, and had decided to call the girls along for the news.

"Looks like you found yourself a new student, Briar" Daja commented.

"You do have a way to find him, right?" Rosethorn asked. Briar nodded"I took a page from Sandry's book and attached a magic thread to him."

"Good, then in the morning you track him down."

I settled in to sleep after making sure the puppy had eaten the bit of food I gave him and fell asleep. Curling up into the trunk of the tree I couldn't seem to get comfortable. I seemed to have an itch on the inside of my stomach. After awhile I finally fell asleep.

----------------Authors Notes--------------

Sorry it was so short but i didn't know what else to write and it seemed like a good ending,in fact i think i'm going to do my chapters in days


	2. Captured

I woke with a start, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked around warily and then lifted the

still sleeping puppy of my lap and then I got up. I glanced around again then froze. From the distance I

heard a muffled curse and someone shout,

"Briar however due you move through here so quickly."

"Not my fault your slow, Copper curls" came the replay. "Now shush i see some think up ahead."

Slowly I backed away and picked up the puppy who groggily lifted its head. I was just slipping out the back

of the clearing when I heard the boy's voice say," hey wait !" I burst, like a startled deer, running I got not

ten feet when suddenly I stopped like I was caught on a rope. I looked around but there was nothing

stopping me. But try as I might I couldn't move. "Stop it" I told the boy angrily.

"Stop what?" he asked lazily

"Whatever your doing, I can't move and I'm sure it's because of you"

"Well your right it is because of me, it's my magic and no matter how much you struggle I'm not going to let you out."

**Briar POV**

Briar saw the disappointed look on the boys face along with fury. He heard rustling behind hi and turned to see Daja stepping into the clearing leading Sandry and Triss. "Got him" he said unhelpfully. Triss rolled her eye's and said,

"Is he going to come quietly or are we going to have to carry him?"

"Don't know I haven't asked yet." Briar turned to the boy, "well, are you gong to come along or need we carry you."

"I'm not gonna go back, not ev'r" he heaved on the rope once more but briar kept a firm grip.

"Go back were?" Briar ask confusedly. As far as he knew the boy had never been to the winding circle.

"You know were! Don' play stupid"

"Why don't you want to go to the Winding Circle, there nice enough?" Sandry inquired

"Winding Circle?"

"Yeah, why where were you talking about?"

"nowhere," he mumbled, obviously lying

"Well never mind," Triss said, who knew a tragic past when she saw one, "Lets just go back and get out of these woods."

"I like woods." the boy argued, though he had stopped struggling. He probably would have crossed his arms but he was still holding the puppy.

"How's this, we go back to The Winding Circle, have a hot meal and discuss all this in comfort." Briar offered

"But I am comfy already." he said.

Triss marched up and stood in front of the boy, towering over him and staring into his eye's. Lightning crawled down her hair and her voice was tight. "We're going out of here and back to the winding circle now! Got it?"

The boy nodded glumly and followed them out.


	3. First Lesson

Ok I admit it when we were served at the Winding circle, I stuffed myself. I was rude and had no matters but still. After wards I sat back full then noticed eye's of scrutiny on me. I redirected my eye's downgraded avoided my view. After a few moments the one called Briar spoke up

"well lets get to business shall we. First of what's your name, we can't just call you boy now can we."

I winced and then said deftly" I don't have a name."

"you have to have a name, come on speak up boy!" the one called Rosethorn snapped.

I winced a bit again but then held my head high. "well I don'!"

"Calm down Rosethorn' Lark said laying a hand on her shoulder

Briar admitted to himself he was impressed. If Rosethorn had snapped at him like that he would have gone running before he knew she was more bark then bite and even then he would have complied. But the boy held his head high and didn't back down. "How's about we move on?"

I was relieved when Briar suggested we move on. I wasn't sure how much I could stand under the woman's tongue and if they found out who I was…

So I sat there and listen to how I was supposed to have 'magic' and how dangerous it was.

"So will you stay willingly?" Briar asked when they were done. I laughed

"Why should I?"I asked back.

"Because you got to learn how to control your magic." Briar stated simply

"I have magic huh, where's the prove?"

"Has anyone, beside me, ever found you in the woods or among a number of plants?"

"no…"

"There's your prove! Your magic's been protecting you and hiding you. Now, will you stay?"

"Fine…"

"great your lessons start tomorrow. Daja can he have the spare room?" she nodded. "Good lets head home. Thanks for having us Rosethorn, Lark" they nodded and we head out the door.

**The next day**

"Ok your first lesson is meditating. It's were you empty your mind and let the magic out. He walked in from finishing the protective circle." we sat down cross legged and he said "breath in for seven counts hold it for seven and release it over seven" he started counting. I didn't even notice. Letting go of everything was something I was accustomed to. I let my mind drift. Soon I forgot everything, even to forget everything. A hand touched my shoulder and I cam back to reality with a bang. Sounds filled my ears and I saw Briar standing over me.

"well done" he told me. I stood up and groaned .

"How long" I croaked.

"Two hours" he told me. "Now come on lets go eat."


	4. Day At The Market

"But…"

"No Buts!" Briar said sternly. It had been a few weeks since his lessons had started and Briar had said he had settled in enough to go to the market. He stilled hadn't told them his name so

they had gotten used to not using one for him.

I sighed and followed briar to the cart were his _Shakkons_ were waiting.

**At the market**

"Here," Briar handed me some money. "Go entertain yourself." I nodded and walked off after I walked around corner. I froze when I saw someone standing next to an 'magical' artifact stall. I gulped and slinked back into the shadows, watching him carefully.

**Sandry POV**

Sandry, who was on an errand for her uncle, saw Briars student walk around the corner. She went to say hi to him when he froze. Following his gaze she saw a stout, fat, man talking to a sealer of one of those stall that sold fake magical artifacts.

"_Say Briar, take a look at this…"_she thought to him, sending him an image of the man._ "Your student saw him and froze, I don't think he likes this guy…"_

"_See if you can get close and learn the guys name." _Briar urged her

She walked up and stood looking at stuff the stand next to the one the guys was at.

"So, you old dog, you want it" the shop keeper asked with enthusiasm.

"yes, will you take my signature so I can come back with the money?"

"Of course, Of course!"

The man lean over and wrote on a piece of paper. Sandry look over out of the corner of her eye and saw the mans signature. She thanked the shopkeeper in front of her, after buying a roll of string, and walked away."

"_Briar his name is Verny Buford, sound familiar?"_

"_No…"_

"_I'll look it up." Tris interjected with her offer_

"_You were listening?" _Sandry asked

"_Of course, I'll tell you what I find at the end of the day."_

"_Right" Sandry and Briar chorused._

**OC POV**

After slinking away without attracting attention I went and bought myself a treat. Looking around I decided to buy myself a book, in case I ever decide to learn how to read. I found my way back to Briar's stall and he had me helping him out tell mid afternoon.

On the way back Briar seemed lost in thought so I let him be. Briar was silent at dinner to and I was starting to find it disturbing.

**Briar POV**

Mid way through dinner I felt a wave of power from Tris. Then:

"_I found it!"_

"_Really! What you find?"_

"_Verny is the owner of a series of ports up and down the coast and get this, 2 and a halve years go his son went missing. Some said he was kidnapped, some said he ran aay but no one is certain…"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Hmm, the boy?"_

"_Yes the boy!"_

"_lets see…"_Briar heard shuffling papers _"Oh! Here it is! His name is Jack, Jack Horn Buford."_

"_Be right back"_

**OC POV**

I heard Briar come in to my room as I was about to get into bed. "Hey I got a question" he said.

"Ask it" I told him

"Is your name Jack?"

I froze.


	5. Revelation

"NO! What are you talking about, I told you I don't have a name." I stated though I was

aware of my voice wavering. Briar wasn't fooled.

"It's okay." he told me. "We can talked about it" he came up and placed a hand on my back, intending to guide me to a seat.. I flinched, painful memory's filling the instinct. Briar frowned I could

tell it in his voice.. "why'd you do that?" he asked.

I shook my head and mumbled "nothing." he glared at me, his gaze boring into my hung head.

"Take off your shirt boy!" He said a little fiercely.

"Why should I" I said though I was so used to obeying commands that I was already taking it off before I could stop myself. Briar peered closer and said something I couldn't catch. All the plant

in the room, and there were many, started glowing. He started in disgust, horror and pity at what the light revealed.

"Boy, who did this?" he asked softly. I just lowered my head even further and didn't answer.

He growled and stomped off.

**Brair POV**

"_Briar!" "whets wrong?" Hey, calm down!" _the voices off the girls rang in his head asd he stomped off. He only had one answer for them _"get me an appointment with that boys parents!!"_

_Author notes--_

_sorry it took a while nd it's short. i wanted it longer but didn't now what else to do so it took a while to type_


	6. Away Again

I sat on my bed miserable. How oh HOW! Did briar find out my name! he had kept it

hidden, perfectly hidden, and yet he still found out. Now I was going to be sent back and

he'd beat me for running then put me on a chain and back to work I'd go. I broke down,

silent tears of despair running down my face. I heard Briar down the Hall he seemed

angry, really angry. I ignored him and sat there, staring at the wall , oblivious of the tears

dripping down my face. I finally came back to reality from my day-mare my the urge to

go to the bathroom. I looked outside as I passed a window. It was probably around 11:00

and the house was still. After relieving myself I thought about running away. Deciding

that was the best option I gathered my stuff and a few days of food and shakily wrote a

letter to Briar saying good bye. Then I silently woke Spot**(the puppy)** and led him out of

the house.. I turned and headed to the woods…

**Briars P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to not hear the boy…I mean Jack, he

corrected himself, wasn't up yet. He usually was. When I got to the Table saw a Note.

My eye's widened as I read the shaky writing;

_Dear Briar, You have always been good to me and it saddens me to leave you_

_and my other friends at the winding circle. But it is for the best. You have_

_discovered who I am and that is dangerous for me as well as you. Don't be sad_

_or angry. It isn't your fault. So this is a final goodbye to all my friends, the only_

_ones I've ever had._

_Good bye and may goodness light your paths._

_-Jack_

I cursed…A lot. I t woke the girls and when I told them what happened they went frantic with worry and we decided to search for him.

--

Author Notes

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry.

On another note I notice when I was saying Briars view I was in third person so I switched that. Thanks for the inspiring reviews they have really help support me to keep it going.


	7. Meeting

**Manx160: thanks for the idea, I was already planning on briar but the duke opens up something entirely better!**

**Also this will mostly be in briars POV cause no one no's were jack is (an I'm to lazy to type it today)**

**Briar POV**

I sat in the backroom of the dukes counseling room, fuming. We were waiting for Jack's

father to arrive. I had decided to let the Duke and Sadry do the talking, as they had more

diplomatic experience and a longer patience with such matters. Finally a servant came in.

"Verny Buford is here to see you, sir" he said.

"Take us there.' the Duke Commanded. The servant made a 'follow me' gesture and

walked off. They followed him hastily. He led the way to a small sitting room. " he

opened the door and bowed them in. " you grace how good to see you again! The fat man

Sadry had seen in the market got up, with some difficulty and greeted the duke with a

handshake. " so what you need me for?" he asked.

"Alas," the Duke answered "I wish I called you here on happier news but it's not."

"Then why am I here?" he sounded genially puzzled.

"Your Son." the Duke stated simply.

"Oh." his voice went flat and all emotion left his face. I was disgusted. How could this

man be the father of any children. If Briar had children and they went missing he would

be excited and hopeful if he got any news at all.

"You see, " the duke continued as if he hadn't noticed the man's reaction. "Briar here,

and he waved in Briars direction, "recently found a young mage hiding in the forest, a run

away. He brought him in and cared for him but the boy refused to reveal his name. But

through sources he found out his name was Jack and Triss, a scholar and mage,

remembered reading about your lost son. But before we called this meeting Briar went to

make sure this was his name. when he touched his shoulder in the dark the boy flinched

instinctively. It might have been surprise but that night he ran away and he left a note

saying by knowing who he was Briar was in danger. Do you no why the might be" The

Duke's voice was pleasant but there was no escaping the accusation behind hi words.

Verny had remain motionless throughout this monologue and now he stirred. He raised

his head to look at the Duke and the four grimed face mages behind him. He opened his

mouth to speak…

**--AN--**

**i've actually had this written for a couple day but the site was down sorry**


	8. Nicko's Entrance

" What are you implying?" Verny asked?

"You seem like a kind, pleasant man." The Duke went on, "why would your son even 

dream of running away?"

" Perhaps because I was a drunk man. my lord. It is something I am not proud of. But 

after he ran away I revoked alcohol for I am told my temper was great. If you truly found 

him, there's no explaining how I would feel."

"Full of relief no doubt" Briars voice was like ice.

"No doubt," he agreed

"But, as we just explained to you your son ran away just after we discovered his name, 

which he refused to reveal, why do you think he would do that?"

"I do not know, my lord"

"Lies," the voice was calm but hard. Thus Nicko, great truthsayer, stepped into the light

**--**

**An it's a bit short but this seemed like a great stopping point. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. OutTricked

**A couple days later**

I yawned I a sat up.. Spot, hearing me, sat up from my side and trot off to go pee. I got an apple out of my bag and started munching on it. I admit I missed Briar, but he knew who I was so there was no way I could stay.

"Hello!" a voice call in the distance obviously getting closer

I frowned. Was that… I closed my eye and did that trick with my mind that let me see magic. Sure enough the four magic signatures I had gotten so familiar with were drawing closer. Spot smelled them he stood stock still looking out to where they . He wanted to dart to them but he wouldn't leave my side.

I quickly got up and grabbed my bag hurrying off in the opposite direction of the four I said "Spot come on" he darted to me and we made our way through the woods. I was careful not to disturb anything. The harder time the had the better.

I found a small cave hidden away and quickly went inside, sinking to my knee's and tilting to the side wonder how they had found me. Spot lay beside me.

"Jack are you out here" Briar's voice rang throughout the forest. Spot whimpered, wanting to go to them. I petted him slowly talking to him, calming him down. A few minutes later I heard briar again, disturbingly close.

"Jack come out," he cried emotions mixing in his voice," We know your in that cave." I tried to get up but I fell finding out the hard way that Daja**((is that spelled right?))** and Tris had wrap my feet in stone. "Crap," cursed and started prying at the rock, not knowing what I'd do once I was free.

I heard a sigh at the cave entrance and whirled around ready to fight. Or as ready as I could be seeing as I couldn't even stand. Briar stood at the entrance shaking his head a look of sympathy and annoyance on his face.

"Hello" I said in a small voice. For once I was defeated, with no place left to run, no where to hide. For once I had been out tricked.

"hello" he replied calmly I didn't understand why he was so calm. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and pulled away. He winced as if he had done something wrong..

"Jack listen,"

"My name ain't jack" I mumbled halve heartily. I was lying nd we both knew it and we both knew we both knew it.

He sighed again. "okay… but listen I don't want to hurt you." I snorted" is that really so unbelievable?" he asked quietly.

I answered in the same voice. "in the end everyone wants to hurt me, whether directly or indirectly, whether it's my feelings or my body, everyone wants to hurt me in the end"

He got up and walked out side and I vainly tried to free myself once more. I heard talking outside. ' wonder if there discussing your punishment ' I thought sorrowfully, tugging at the rocks.

"there magically enhanced there not going to break." I turned around and saw that all four had entered the cave. It was Daja who had spoken. Spot got up and walked over to them happily. While Tris bent down to pet him. And I muttered traitor, tough I didn't mean it. Briar looked thoughtful.

Suddenly a grin split his face and sandry giggled. I saw that Tris and Daja were smiling to.

"What's so funny" I demanded in dread. He gave me the last thing I wanted to hear as an answer, or one of the last things.

"we have decided on your punishment." he announced.

--

Sorry it's been a bit, my other story's a bit more popular even though it sucks. so i've been working on that. this one, i'm hapy to say isn't as short as the others. so i hope you enjoyed. please review!


	10. Punishment

**Hey there sorry it's been a while. The good news is I'm going to try and wrap this story up by Sunday. Which means about a chapter a day. Well here you go.**

**--**

"We have decided on your punishment." he announced.

"What is it" I demanded again. I swallowed hard. They were laughing that was bad. Memories came swimming back to me but I pushed them back. I didn't need those now.

Tris spoke up, your punishment is in three parts"

"First, you know we have a joint stall at the market?" I nodded numbly "the first part of your punishment is to work there tomorrow, and you'd better do good because your getting paid halve of what you sell" Daja explained

I blinked in surprise as Briar continued were she left off

"On top of that, I expect you to become my personal apprentice, since I'll be leaving on a journey soon."

"and lastly," Sandry continued what was starting to sound like a well rehearsed speech, "You, with our help, are going to sue you father."

**A.N. How many of you would kill me if I left it like this?"**

"wha…but…I mean…aahhgg!" I stuttered, confused.

This only seemed to make them more amused, judging by the look on here faces.

"Now come on," Briar said as the rocks let me go, "lets go home."

--

**Sorry it's short but I promise to update soon**


	11. Lesson Learned

**Briar: I think you forgot something your last few chapter…**

_Devious: What…oh yeah I for got, thanks for reminding me. I do not own anything written my Miss. Pierce though I do own my storyline idea, Jack and Spot._

We ate dinner in silence. As we prepared to clean up I cleared my throat. When everyone looked at me I asked all my questions in a single word,

"Why?"

"Why did we come after you or why did we chose the punishments we did?"

"Both and more" I replied

"We came after you because no one deserves to be left alone. The punishments had multiple purposes, one, to teach you a lesson, two, to train you in magic and three get your inheritance your father I doubt left you." Briar explained quietly

"Oh…" I wanted to ask him what the lesson was but new he wouldn't answer.

--

"Okay, here we are," Tris announced as they got to their stall.

"Now you know what to do. Well be back at four after and you have a break between 12 and 1. Good luck" Briar explained after they had set up.

The day passed slowly. There were a few interesting people, even an old man who bought 3 of Briars plants one of Daja's pots and a bunch of thread. Weird old man…

**(((sorry I don't feel like going over what happened that day at the market as it was pretty boring.))**

Briar came backed as I closed up the stall. He looked over the list of sold item's.

"Good job!" he complimented. He dug out some cash and handed it to me. I took it slowly and blinked. "Now do you have any idea the lesson I was trying to teach you?"

**Briar's P.O.V.**

I saw Jack slowly take the money handed to him and thought sadly, _' what , has this boy never had money before?' _he had expected it, they all had, but it was still a sad thing to relies,

"Now do you have any idea the lesson I was trying to teach you?" I asked, to distract myself.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I looked up at him, thinking hard. It slowly dawned on me and I nodded.

"And…"

" You were trying to teach me that If I work I hard I get paid for it, right?" I answered with a halve question.

Briar smiled, "exactly, though remember your payment won't always be in money. Now come on the wagons here,"

--

**Sorry I updated later than planned, I was busier than usual today. But I only have two chapters left, three if I decide to add a epilogue. Please review, and yes I know it was short.**


	12. Final Goodbye's

**Please don't kill me, I'll explain why I didn't update on time after words. For now just satisfy your story taste bugs and read.**

**--**--

"Do I have to do this?" I wined

"Yes!" was the firm answer, "if you don't do it now, you never will."

Even though I knew he was right, I couldn't help fidgeting guiltily. It just seemed so wrong, Prosecuting my father._ 'No!' _I thought suddenly _'he's not my father, never was. Briar's more of my father than him' _of course I wouldn't know tell later how right I was.

Daja came though the door at that moment with an envelope in her hand. "This just came for you." she told handing it to me, "What is it?" she asked curiously. I couldn't blame her, I didn't get mail, after all.

"Nothing," I said innocently, with a small smile. "nothing at all"

With that I rushed into a small office nearby. Taking a pen off the desk I quickly signed the paper then sealed it.**(what was it? Like I'd tell **_**you**_**)**

I rushed out and found Sandry, "can you put this on the judges desk, it's important."

"Sure!" she answered as took it.

A few minutes later a orderly appeared and motioned me into the courtroom.

Taking a deep breath to calm the butterfly's I was sure were in my stomach, I entered with my head held high.

--

He held his head up high. They had no true evidence against him, they proved that when they told him his son had run away. He could easily claim innocence.

Then his son walked in, head held high, and his heart sunk.

"Verny W. Buford, you are accused for child abuse and are being sued for physical and mental damages. What do you plead?" said the stern voice of the judge.

"Guilty, your honor." he replied.

--

**Halve hour later**

I watched as my father stood up in cuffs, "Well, I guess this is good bye son," he told me when he came over.

I smiled grimly, "didn't you get the memo, were not related anymore."

--

**Next day**

"Well this is goodbye"

"that it is," I replied, a bit sadly.

"But don't worry we'll be back" Briar assured.

"and we'll be waiting" Tris replied.

"Bye, have a safe trip" Daja gave her two cents.

With that they turned and walked away.

--

**Ok, I know I didn't update this when I said I would but I got writers block when it came to writing the court scene, seeing as I've never been to court that's not surprising. that's also why it's short. Then I went on vacation for two weeks. I wrote this in a notebook over that time, along with a lot of others. I just finished typing this and now I'm giving it to you to read. There will be a sequel but it might be a one or two shot, after all there's still a few things I want to cover. I'll let you vote on it once I'm started. Please review.**


End file.
